Good Plan, Bad Plan
by death mega sega
Summary: My 1st PPG fanfic. The Rowdyruff Boys stir up trouble again for the PowerPuff Girls. please r
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Plan, Bad Plan**_

_**Chapter 1: Good Morning Boomer!**_

_**Deathy:**_ I blame the random comic strip I did. This is my very 1st PPG Fanfic. Title is subject to change. I hope you all like it. This story is set where the girls are about 18 to 20.

_**Disclaimer:**_ PPG © Craig McCracken

[][][][

**T**he blond laid on the bean bags with his head buried in them. He was snoozing his day away. He woke up a little and turned his head so that he could see the clock.

8:00

He groaned as he sat up. "Guys, I'm bored!" He called into the room. "Let's do something." He stopped and looked around. The room was empty. His brothers weren't home. The blue eyed boy pouted as he crossed his arms. He hated it when they left him behind. It wasn't fair! After all, he was a RowdyRuff too.

Then a little idea struck him. A broad grin rose across his face. He shot up and flew towards the door. "I know what I'll do! I'll do it all by myself too! This is probably the best idea I've had ever! They'll be so jealous that I did it! They'll never leave me behind again!" he kept cheering as he flew out of the door. He left the empty one room apartment behind him.

**L**ater, the door to the apartment opened again. A black haired boy strode in. In his arm was a Walgreens' bag. He was wearing a uniform for a local bowling alley. He dropped the Walgreen's bag on the couch as he grumbled to himself. He pulled out a Gatorade bottle and a Monster first. Setting the beverages on the table, he continued pulling items out of the bag. He pulled out two bags of powdered doughnuts and placed them on the table. He then pulled out medicine. With a sad face, he pulled out medicines for allergies, flus, colds, coughs, fevers, and even vitamins. He sat them all on the table, placing them in a specific order.

After this was done, he sighed and stood up. He walked over to the small bathroom. He grumbled to himself, complaining about his long day. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. He leaned closed to the mirror and removed his brown contact lens. He put his lens in their case. He hated wearing contacts, but what choice did he have? They took his brother away. Like a cruel, vicious monster, they took him. He couldn't forgive them for that. He was lucky to remain unscathed, but Boomer. Boomer wasn't so lucky. Brick was gone and now he, Butch, was left in charge. He hated being in charge. It involved responsibility and oh, did he suck at being responsible. He threw water in his face, hoping vaguely that he could wash the memories from his mind.

He walked out drying his hands on his shirt. "Yo Boomer! It's time to eat dinner!" He called as he took off his uniform shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. He grabbed a green t-shirt from a different basket and tossed it on. "Come on Boomer! Get up!" He walked over to the bean bags where his brother usually slept and nudged them with his foot. "Dude come on! Wake up!" He got no response. Butch rolled his green eyes and grabbed the blue blanket that was laying over the bean bags they had clustered together to form a bed. "Boomer wake up! You need to e… eat." Butch stared numbly at the empty bed that Boomer was sleeping in earlier.

Butch's mind suddenly began to reel. Boomer wasn't here? He wasn't in the bathroom? He wasn't in the small one room apartment they owned. Boomer hadn't gotten up on his own in years. Not since that day. The day they lost Brick. They shot them with something. Butch dodged it, but his brothers got hit dead on. They took Brick away. Butch was able to flee with Boomer. Butch clenched his fist in anger at the old memory. Boomer hadn't been the same since then. The blond boy had been sickly and barely moved. He had on and off again fevers, flus, sinus infections, and several other health problems. Boomer barely moved unless Butch made him. Butch clenched his teeth as he began to scan over the room. Boomer was running a fever this morning, so it was highly unlikely that he got 100% better and left the apartment on his own. This meant someone had to come in to their apartment and take him. Did they finally find them? Was it possible that they were cowardly enough to break in and kidnap Boomer and leave? Were they watching him right now? Waiting for him to drop his guard so they could ambush him?

Butch felt his anger rising to unhealthy levels. He wanted to punch something. He raised his fist and began to aim, but stopped mid-swing. He couldn't afford to fix a hole in the wall, not on his salary anyway. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He had to find Boomer. He changed into some street clothes? A dark green hoodie, a pair of black jeans, a Dragon Ball Z t-shirt, and a pair of green sneakers. He put in his brown contacts and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He exited his home as quickly as he had entered.

**E**lsewhere in Townsville, the blue eyed boy was busy gathering things for his plan. He hummed a happy tune as he walked out of the park with a container full of snails. He was already imagining his brother's reactions to his scheme. This only made him feel like he was walking on air.

**I**t was late. It was already dark out. The family of four was just about to sit down for dinner when the doorbell suddenly rang. The girl with raven rolled her green eyes.

"Who on Earth is that? Don't you know what time it is?" She complained as she stomped toward the door. She flung opened the door and greeted the person at the door with a glare. "What do you want?" Buttercup soon replaced her glare with a confused look. Standing there was a boy about her age. His brown eyes peaked over his sunglasses. His black hair spiked upward. "I mean, hi." She smiled. After all, he was kind of cute. "Can I help you?"

He raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden change in attitude. He shoveled his feet nervously a little and questioned why he was there in the first place. He decided he had no other option. "Is… Blossom here?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Buttercup pouted some as she heard him ask for her sister. Of course, he'd asked for Blossom. Everyone loved her. "Just wait here a moment." She replied as she walked inside. "Hey Blossom! There's a guy here for you." Buttercup called. "Did you have a date and forget or something?"

"No." The red head answered. "Who is it?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's the cute guy who works at the bowling alley, but I can't believe he'd come here to ask you out." Her voice dripping with envy. "He's probably here to ask you out though. Lucky."

Blossom gave a nervous laugh. This wasn't the first time a guy who Buttercup thought was cute asked Blossom out. Guys often only saw Buttercup as just-a-friend or the super-hot-but-to-scary-to-approach girl, where as they would chase Blossom around. "I'll take care of it." Blossom came to the opened front door where she greeted the guy standing on the front stoop. "Hello." She greeted. "Can I help you?"

He stared the pink eyed girl over and nodded his head as a greeting. "Hi. Let me set some things straight first. One. Your door was open and I could hear y'all. Two. I am not here to ask anyone out. Three. I only came here to ask you for some help. Are we both on the same page?" He asked quickly.

"Yes." Blossom nodded, relieved that she didn't have to turn another guy away.

"Good. I'm looking for a guy. I just want to know if you've seen him or not. He's my age. Blond. Dark blue eyes. A bit spacy. He usually wears blue.

"No. I haven't. What's his name?" Blossom shook her head.

"Oh." He sighed in disappointment. He was hoping that one of them might have run into him. "Okay. His name?" He pondered over if he should tell them. How would they react? Would they be willing to help him look for him? Would they want his and Boomer's heads? He guessed it couldn't hurt to try. "His name is Boomer. Thank you for your help though." He nodded his head as he turned and began walking away.

"Wait. You mean BOOMER?! Like Rowdyruff Boy Boomer?" Blossom nearly screamed in shock. This caused her sisters to run to the front door.

In a flash of green, Buttercup floated in front of the guy, stopping him head in his tracks. "What are you look for the Rowdyruff Boys for? What do you what with them? You better explain yourself to us right now!" She ordered as she held the boy in the air by his dark green hoodie.

[][][][][

_**Krissie:**_ Tis done! So what do you think of my first every PPG fanfiction? Any words of advice? Criticism? Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good Plan, Bad Plan**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Deathy:**_ I can't believe so many people like this. Thank you cococandy21 for following this story and reviewing! Thank you ButtercupandButch for faving and following this story! Thank you Brutegirl62 for reviewing! Thank you Da-AWESOME-girl for following, faving, and reviewing! Thank you Tori the Unforgettable tiger for faving this story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Did you now that Duchess Morbucks in PPGZ is apparently the possible version of Bunny for that series?

[][][][]

"**W**hoa!" Butch exclaimed as he held up his hands in a 'I-didn't-do-it' gesture.

"Why would anyone be looking for the Rowdyruff Boys?" Bubbles asked. "Especially you! Hey don't you work at that bowling alley?" The blue eyed girl asked with a confused look.

Butch turned his head to look at her. He slowly nodded his head. He didn't want this. Heck! He was only looking for his brother. He didn't need to be roughed up by some headstrong girl.

"Why are you looking for the Rowdyruff Boys?" the blond girl asked. "We haven't seen them in a long time. Do you know anything about them?"

Blossom flew over. "This isn't the right place to question him." The red head stated. "Bring him inside so we can question him better."

"That sounds like a nice idea! We were just about to have dinner. Are you hungry mister? Would you like some sloppy Joes?" Bubbles asked.

The other three stared at the young lady with confused and shocked faces. Buttercup made a stale face. Butch tilted his head at her with a shocked expression. He then looked at Buttercup with a 'really?' expression plastered on his face. Blossom just shook her head.

"Bubbles, we don't question someone and fed them sloppy joes. It just doesn't work that way. What if he's dangerous? He is looking for the Rowdyruff Boys after all."

"Blossom's right. The Rowdyruff Boys are dangerous jerks. Anyone looking for them is obviously someone we shouldn't trust." Buttercup stated as she glared at Butch.

Butch thanked himself for wearing his brown contacts. He gulped as he tried to lean away from Buttercup.

"Now come on, we can use an interrogation room in the Professor's lab." Blossom stated as she flew inside the house. Bubbles followed her and Buttercup was right behind them. Butch gulped as he noticed himself getting closer to the door. The last thing he wanted was to be inside their house.

"I… I… I don't want to go in there." Butch stated as he stared at the entrance into the Powerpuff Girls home. "I'll talk. I promise! Just let me talk out here. If you want, I'll sing like a canary!" He stated as he started squirming. Being held by the front of his shirt was extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with our house mister?" Bubbles questioned as she tilted her head innocently.

"I don't want to go in there and be trapped." Butch stated as he continued with his attempt to remove himself from the green eyed girl's grasped. "Now please, put me down! I'll talk, just please!"

"Why should I?" Buttercup questioned. "If I do you'll just run!"

"Well DUH!" Butch exclaimed. "I came here to see if you've seen Boomer. You haven't, so I have to go find him. He's sick and he needs his medicine. Please, just put me down. I don't want any trouble. I just want to find Boomer, make sure he's safe, give him his medicine, and then possibly ground him for life for leaving the house." Butch sung like a canary. "Now, if you will please." He pointed to ground. "I would like to go find him."

"Boomer's sick!" Bubbles exclaimed. In a flash of blue, she flew over and floated beside him. "What has he got?"

He gave her a confused look. Why did she care? Oh wait, it was Bubbles. She cared about anything and everything. Sweet girl, she really was. "I don't know." Butch answered honestly. "The Men in White shot him and Brick with some laser… thingie. I'm sure you girls know about that." Butch sounded a bit angry at the girls. "Ever since then, Boomer's been sick. I've been taking care of him. When I got home from work today, he wasn't there. I panicked. So I came here to ask if you had seen him. Had I known that I'd be held over the ground by my shirt, I probably wouldn't have come." He glared at Buttercup's hand. "Now, will you please?" He pointed looked at the ground and wiggled his legs.

"So, you're just a concerned friend?" Blossom questioned. Butch nodded as he continued to stare at the ground and moving his feet. "So what about Butch? Where is he?"

"That's a good question. Where is that annoying green jerk?" Buttercup asked. Her voice was filled with hatred.

Butch stopped moving as he stared at the ground. He really didn't want to answer that. Should he lie and risk dying later? Or should he tell the truth and risk dying here and now? He looked at his clothes. Dark green and black. Great… He was dumb enough to wear his signature color. Just great. He really was dumb. With a capital D-U-M-B.

"Well, if we know were Brick is and we know he's looking for Boomer…" Bubbles began as she flew closer to Butch. "You have black spikey hair, dark green and black clothes."

"Bubbles, what does what he looks like have to do with finding Butch and Boomer?" Blossom questioned.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes are brown, he could be Butch!" Bubbles giggled. Butch felt his heart race. Was it trying to escape his chest? "Do you wear contacts mister?" The blue eyed girl asked with a cheerful smile.

Butch stared at her in shock. Was she really a secret genius or was she just so clueless? Butch slowly nodded his head. Then the poor guy fainted.

**B**oomer walked around the city of Townsville happily. The blue eyed boy now had a container of snails from the park in a blue back pack which he found lying around in some alley way. He also now had a container of snips in his possession. He would soon be getting his last ingredient for his scheme.

**B**utch jolted up from his nightmare with a scream. Sweat poured down his face as he breathed heavy. He had a terrible nightmare. Those men. Those terrible monster men! They had Brick and Boomer and were now chasing him down. "I'm not a frog." He muttered to himself. "I'm not a frog. I'm not a frog." He clutched the blanket tightly with his fist as he pulled his knees to his face. "I'm not a frog." He laid his head on his knees as he tried to gather his thoughts. He wasn't a morning person. He never was. He also didn't like sleeping. He had too many issues to sleep.

He then began trying to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was being held by his shirt by Buttercup outside of the Powerpuff Girls' house. He freaked out as he looked around. This room was very different. The room had white walls. Butch was laying on the only bed in the room. A small twin bed. In his arm was an IV. Connected to his chest were wires which hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his heart rate. A white blanket was draped over him. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

"Well, if this isn't degrading." He muttered as he looked around the room. There was a small night stand with a clock on top of it. It was 2:45 in the morning. Had the Powerpuff Girls took=- him to a hospital? Or did they hand him over to those Men in White? The last choice was\more likely. They had allowed them to take Brick. Why not hand him over to them too? If they had given him to the Men in White, then that meant…

"Damn it! I just told him that Boomer's out there and is sick!" Butch slapped himself in the face. "I can't believe I did that!" He cursed himself. "I need to get out of here." He began to get out of the bed. He needed to be careful. He stared at himself and the fact that he was only wearing his boxers. Why did they have to take his clothes? He stared at his body and took notice of all the scars on his body. No wonder he barely took any notice of his body. His body looked like a crime scene. He quickly grabbed the blanket off of the bed. He removed the wires connected to his chest and tied the blanket around his body like a toga. He then removed the IV strip from his wrist. He now had something new to hate. Hospitals.

Just as he began to walk towards the door, the door knob turned. Butch jumped back and looked around the room. Should he play dead or hide? Should he just punch whoever was coming in and make a run for it? There were so many options and none of them seemed liked the best thing to do.

The door slowly opened and a black haired woman poked her head in the room. She walked into and shut the door behind her. In her hands, she was carrying a tray of food. It p two sloppy Joe sandwiches. She placed the tray of food on the night stand and crossed her arms. She glared down at the bed.

"I hope you know that I can see you under the bed." Buttercup stated. "Will you come out from under there and eat something?"

Butch flinched as he heard her voice. He slowly opened his dark green eyes and stared at her black boots. He slowly looked up at the green eyed girl. He stared at her with a confused expression.

Buttercup glared at him. He looked so pathetic hiding under the bed like that. He was curled up and shivering. They had taken out his brown contacts and now his large, dark green eyes were staring up at her like a puppy dog. He looked so helpless hiding under there. Maybe her sisters were right.

_"Hey!" Buttercup screamed earlier after Butch had fainted. She instantly released the teenager. He plopped down on the ground with a loud thud. "What is his deal?!"_

_ "Maybe he's sick too. It doesn't seem want any trouble." Bubbles stated._

_ "I think you might be right Bubbles. We haven't seen the Rowdyruff Boys since that incident with the Men in White. Maybe they're just scared and need help." Blossom nodded her head._

_ "Are you nuts!?" Buttercup exclaimed. "He and his brothers have constantly caused trouble in Townsville and for us!"_

_ "We know that Buttercup." Blossom wagged a nagging finger at her sister. "But right now he needs help. He's not trying to cause trouble this time. He's just looking for his brother."_

_ "Can you imagine the stress he must be in? I mean, if I lost one of you guys, I don't know what I would do!" Bubbles stated, small tears forming in her blue eyes. "I would be so worried and upset!"_

_ Blossom nodded her head in agreement. "But we're all together. So dry those tears." She stated. "We'll have the Professor take a look at him to make sure he's okay."_

_ "Yeah! You dropped him on the ground hard, Buttercup." Bubbles stated as she poked the knocked out boy. _

Buttercup was reluctant to allow him to be inside the house. But looking at how scared and confused he was now, she almost felt sorry for him now. She crutched down and looked under the bed. "Will you come out from there?" She asked, getting a bit annoyed. He scooted away from her. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I brought you food. You're hungry right?" Butch just stared at her. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. But he was sure it wasn't good. "Are you even listening?" Buttercup questioned. "I'm trying to help you here. You're the one that fainted like a baby." The green eyed girl crossed her arms.

Butch glared back at her. Of all of the things to call him. He was NOT a baby. "I am not." Butch stated.

"Really?" Buttercup stated as she looked at him. "Then why are you hiding under the bed?"

"I like it better under here." Butch responded as he adverted his eyes.

"Yeah right." Buttercup rolled her green eyes.

"Where am ?" Butch asked in a low whisper.

"You're at the Professor's." She answered. "We put you in a spare room. You're not exactly 100% healthy, you know. Where did you think you were?" She put her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

Butch looked up at her and then the tile floor. He shrugged as he ran his fingers over the cool, pale blue tile. "I don't know." He murmured. "I could have been anywhere. A hospital. A physic ward. A laboratory owned by the Men in White. An alien space ship. Mojo's place. Anywhere really."

Buttercup rolled her green eyes and then it struck here. Men in White? Was he afraid of them? She had known Butch since the day he was created and it wasn't like the green 'ruff to be scared of anything. Strange. The Men in White took down Brick and Boomer within 5 minutes. Butch hadn't seen Butch since. "_Strange. He was all big talk when his brothers were around. Now he's nothing more than a scared little pup."_ Buttercup though. "Don't worry," She began. "The Men in White aren't going to hurt you. They don't even know you're here. Heck, they're all the way in Amity Park chasing some Ghost Boy around. They can't hurt you. You're safe here." Buttercup stated, showing her soft side. "Now, get out from under there and come eat." She ordered. Her nice side vanishing like the snap of your fingers.

Butch looked up at her then down at himself. He was wearing a cover as a toga. "Can I have my clothes back first?" He asked, turning slightly red. It was embarrassing not having clothes on.

Buttercup tilted her head and her mouth hung open. "Huh… um…" Escaped her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't know that the professor took your clothes. Hold on a moment." In a sap of lime-green the Powerpuff Girl was gone.

Butch crawled out from under the bed. He stared at the sloppy Joes and debated eating it. His stomach then growled. He glared down at his stomach. "Guess I'm eating." He said to himself as he picked up the sandwich. He took a bite and was relieved to have something in his stomach. He sat down on the bed and ate his meal.

He sat the plate down on the table. There was still 1 sloppy Joe on it, but Butch wasn't that hungry. Maybe he could feed it to Boomer when he found him. He felt stiff, so he decided to walk around the room. Buttercup soon zipped into the room, knocking her green counterpart to the ground.

"Sorry." Buttercup stated as she stood up. She held some clothes in her hand. "I brought you some clothes. Sorry, if they don't fit right."

Butch groaned as he slowly stood up. "_Did she always hit that hard?_" He wondered. "It's okay." He nodded as he popped his dislocated shoulder back into place. "What happened to my clothes?"

"They probably got put into the wash." Buttercup answered simply. She held out the clothes towards him. "So you'll have to make due with these."

"Thank you." He said as he took the clothes form her. He stared at the clothes in his hands for a moment and the glanced up at Buttercup. The toughest fighter was staring up at him with her hands behind her back. He pondered over a polite way to ask her to leave, but couldn't think of one. So he walked to the door and opened it. "I'd like to get dressed now." He smirked at her as he gestured out the door. "So Bye, Bye, Bye." He said in a sing song voice as he waved at her. She nodded as she walked out of the room, stifling her laugh at the old song.

Butch quickly dressed himself. He was given a pair of the Professor's pants and a black T-shirt. He then opened the door to find Buttercup standing right there. He jumped back some. "_Is she trying to give me a heart attack?"_ He thought. "Thank you very much for the clothes. I'll clean them before I return them. I need to go find Boomer now. So if you'll excuse me."

**B**oomer walked out of the dog pound. His back pack now carried a container of snails, a container of snips, and a few more containers containing other things. In his hands was a container holding puppy dog tails. He hummed a cheerful song as he went on his way down the street. He had one more ingredient to get.

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ 3/13/2012 I can't believe I finished this so quickly! I hope you all like this. It's really long for me. I even added something in for my big sister! I hope you guys can see it. It's really obvious. Now, I'm going to shameless plug a story. It's _Three Mini Ruffs_ By KudleyFan93! It's a really cute and funny Powerpuff Girl fanfic! It literally couldn't stop reading it when I found it. So with that, Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3 New Lights

_**Good Plan, Bad Plan**_

_**Chapter 3: New Lights**_

_**Deathy:**_ I can't believe how this story is progressing so far. I'm such a crazy case. For those who didn't get the references in the last chapter, The Men in White are from Danny Phantom. Oh look, I spoiled it. Now here's another shameless plug for you guys! _Enahanced Life_ by Willow Stryker! It's a Danny Phantom fanfic. Thank you Cococandy21 for reviewing! I will answer that question in this chapter and drop more bombshells too!

_**Disclaimer:**_ "You're not a monster. You're just really dirty." – Bubbles

[][][[][

"**W**hy are you following me?" Butch asked as he turned around to see Buttercup floating behind him.

"Simple, we agreed to help you find Boomer." Buttercup stated. "But since you've changed so much, we're not sure how much he's changed. Plus I don't trust you, so I need to keep an eye on you."

Butch rolled his forest green eyes. "Whatever." He moaned. "But could you be less creepy about it?"

"I'm not creepy." Buttercup glared at him.

"Suuuurrreee." Butch rolled his eyes. "A floating teenage girl silently following some random person around isn't creepy. Sure. You believe that."

Buttercup's glare intensified as Butch walked down the street. "Fine. Then why don't we both fly over the city and see if we can't find him?" She suggested. Butch stiffened as he walked into a light post.

He pulled his face off the pole and continued walking like nothing had happened. "Let's not. Walking is so much easier." He stated.

"What do you mean? Flying has always been easier." Buttercup threw her hands over her head. "And quicker." She flew in front of Butch. "I thought you wanted to find your brother as soon as possible."

"I do!" Butch argued. "But I prefer walking." He looked away from her as he walked passed her.

"But flying will help us find him faster!" Buttercup flew behind him and lifted the green Rowdyruff up. "So come on and fly."

"No!" Butch struggled against her. "Put me down!"

"Well, just fly and I won't have to carry your heavy butt!" She hissed.

Butch glared at her with all his hatred. He really didn't like his counterpart. Then he hung his head. "I can't." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup questioned as she glared down at him.

"I can't fly." He whispered.

"Speak up!" Buttercup ordered as she popped him on the back of the head. "I can't hear you."

"I can't fly alright!" Butch screamed as he glared at her. Fresh tears threatening to escape his green eyes. "I haven't used my powers in so long that I don't remember how to use them, okay! Now put me down, I want to walk please." Butch crossed his arms and pouted.

Buttercup just stared at him in shock. "You mean, you don't remember how to use any of your powers at all? None of them? Are you sure?"

Butch stared at his feet dangling in the sky. He nodded his head. "I don't remember how to use anything other than the super strength. I have anger issues, okay? Can I just walk and find my brother please?"

"Sure." Buttercup smirked as she released Butch midair. The green Rowdyruff boy screamed as he fell towards the concrete of Townsville. When he didn't fly, the green Powerpuff girl zipped down and grabbed him. "I guess that didn't help you remember how to fly." She stated as she flew them to the roof of a local doughnut shop.

Butch took a deep breath. "I. Don't. Like. You." He hissed as he glared at her.

"My sentiments exactly." She said as she put her hands on her waist. "I can't believe you forgot to use your powers. Want me to teach you how to use them again? Or are you going to cause trouble as soon as you have your powers back?"

Butch glared at her. "I just want to find Boomer. And get far, far, far, far, far, FAR away from you and everyone else." Butch stated. He looked around the roof. "Now how do I get off of this roof?" He asked.

Buttercup smirked. "You fly. Duh."

Butch glared up at her. "You're joking, right? Did you not understand that I don't know how to fly anymore?"

"I did. I'm not Bubbles you know. But I also know that flying is easy and you should be able to relearn it easily. Just think about walking on air." She stated.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Walking on air, huh?" Butch began trying to imagine happy thoughts. He thought of the good old days when Brick was in charge and Butch didn't have to worry about being responsible. He just got to punch and kick stuff that he wanted too and Brick made sure everything went according to plan. When they would all wrestle in the floor arguing over a piece of candy and he would pin the others easily. The good old fun times that they used to have. Butch took a few steps forward and he amazed to actually feel like he was walking on air. He slowly opened his eyes and was astonished to find that he was actually floating a foot off of the ground. A huge smile instantly spread a crossed his face. "I'm flying." He said in ecstasy. "I'm flying!" He threw his fist in the air and came back and touched the ground. "I can fly again!" He cheered.

"See!" Buttercup smiled. "It's easy. Just like I said it was."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Butch cried as he gave the toughest fighter a bone crushing bear hug and spun her around. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Huh-uh." Buttercup nodded as she struggled to breath. "You're welcome. Now let me go! I can't breathe."

A pink tint appeared on Butch's cheeks as he released his counterpart. "Sorry." He gave a meek smile. "I got a little too excited. I mean, I haven't really flown in like what, 3 years."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't let it happen again." Buttercup glared at him. "Now, how about we fly around and see if we can't find Boomer?"

"Sounds like a plan." Butch nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Buttercup started to fly. Butch began to fly after her. He was a bit wobbly, but he would get back in the swing of it. Eventually.

**E**lsewhere in Townsville, the blue Rowdyruff was walking to his next destination. He was humming the Super Mario theme song as he half walked, half flew. He flew up to a white house with a red door. There were 3 oval windows on the 2nd floor. He pulled a bobby pin out of his bag and carefully picked the door's lock. He smiled gleefully as he heard a faint _CLICK! _He slowly opened the door and floated inside. He closed the door carefully, trying his best not to make a sound. He didn't want anyone finding him just yet. He hadn't completed his plan yet. The blue eyed boy flew to a door down the house that was labeled lab. He carefully picked the lock and closed the door behind him. He began walking down the long fleet of stairs.

Once he was safely in the lab, Boomer grabbed two nice big, black pots that were down there. He placed them on a clear counter in the lab. He then placed his bag on the table and unzipped it. He pulled out all of ingredients and did an inventory of them. He had a container of snails, a container of snips, a container of puppy dog tails, a box of sugar, jars of spice, and a box which proclaimed itself to contain 'everything nice'.

The blond boy began to put his ingredients into their right bot and began mixing them. Once he mixed them, he went and found where Professor Utonium kept the Chemical X. He grabbed two small containers of it. He looked at the two pots and then shrugged. He poured the two small containers of Chemical X into the pots.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Boomer was thrown back as the whole house shook. Hearing the loud sound, Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles woke up. Buttercup heard the noise with her super hearing and began flying back to the house as fast as she could. Butch right on her heels.

[][][

_**Deathy:**_ It's 6;51am. I just finished, but I'm going to wait until I get home to post this. Thank you everyone who has liked this story so far! And to those who ask questions, I really like you and I'll try my best to answer all of them as the story progresses! Now I have a challenge for you guys! You all know what's happen! So I'm leaving it up to you guys to think of two good names that start with B, one for a boy and a girl. Thank you all so much for reading. Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Memories Return

_**Good Plan, Bad Plan**_

_**Chapter 4: Memories Return**_

_**Deathy: **_Thank you everyone who has reviewed and such. Also thank you for asking questions! You're awesome and I love it when you ask questions. Shameless plug this time goes to BJXCBFOREVER for _Of Pink Hair and Spanish Flair_! It's an awesome 100 theme challenge fanfic of Fairly OddParents. But warning for those of you are homophobic, it is CupidXJuandissimo. So if that's not your slice of pie, then don't read. If it is, then have a ball, she's an epic writer and she has several other stories that are awesome!

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Buttercup**: Well, I wish there is something that would happen.  
**Bubbles**: The Gang Green Gang! You wish for them? I thought you were over them.  
**Buttercup**: Why do you gotta bring up old stuff?

[][][][]

Boomer woke up groggily. There was so much noise going on around him. He slowly opened his blue eyes to see his counterpart, Bubbles, looming over him. She smiled warmly at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

Boomer tilted his head at her, giving her a questioning look. He sat up as he rubbed the sore lump on his head. "I think so." He answered.

"Good! Because you're about to be grounded for life!" Butch growled as he grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him towards him. "What on Earth were you doing?"

Boomer pouted as he looked down.

"Well?" Butch questioned.

Boomer looked up at him and gulped. He wasn't used to Butch questioning him. Usually it was Brick. He wasn't as mean as Butch about things. "Well, I woke up and you and Brick weren't there. You guys left me behind again so ya'll could have fun without me. You guys do it all the time. It's not fair! So I decided to make another Rowdyruff boy, so I could have someone to play with. I even made another Powerpuff girl. This way it's even on both sides!" Boomer ended his statement with a smile. Butch and the others stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" He questioned.

"Boomer, buddy." Butch's rough features softening. His expression turning from pissed off to 'I'm-so-sorry-baby-but-your-hamster-is-dead.' "Oh, Boomer." Butch placed his hands on Boomer's cheeks. "Don't you remember, Boomer? Brick isn't here anymore buddy."

Boomer tilted his head and slowly began backing away from his brother. Butch was never this kind something must've been wrong. "What do you mean?"

"Remember Boomer, the Men in White?" Butch stated as he tried to keep Boomer calm. "They shot you and Brick with a laser. You've been sick for last three years."

Boomer shook his head in denial. His memories, however, began to leak back into his head. He remembered those men. He remembered the giant gun that shot a laser at him. He remembered the pain. He remembered Butch's panicked screaming. "No…" Boomer began to whimper. "No. No. No. Where's Brick? Where's our brother?" Boomer fell to his knees, crying. Butch was next to him in a flash of forest green.

Butch cradled his blue eyed brother in his arms. "Ssshhh… Ssshhhh… It's okay." He whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Once Boomer was calm, they turned their attention to the two kids standing on the lab counter. The girl had lavender eyes and light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The boy had piercing purple eyes and short cut brown hair. The color of their clothes matched their eyes. The two were just sitting there staring. They hadn't said a word at all. They just sat there and stared.

"Hello." The professor walked up to them. "I'm Professor Utonium. What are your names?"

The two tilted their heads at him. They exchanged looks and nodded. The girl flew up to the professor. "Hello Mr. Professor Utonium." She greeted with a small curtsey. "My name is Bunny. It's very nice to meet you."

The girls exchanged a confused look. There had already been a Bunny and she had exploded. How could this one be Bunny also?

"I know that there was a Bunny before me, but I'm Bunny too because I have that Bunny's memories from before. I might not be the same, but I'm still Bunny." The purple Powerpuff girl answered their unspoken question. They nodded in agreement, understanding this simple explanation.

"What about you?" The professor asked the boy kindly. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at him quizzingly. He bit his lower lip nervously. He flew over to Boomer, who was still sitting curled up on the floor. The boy lightly tapped his shoulder. Boomer looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Boomer asked as he wiped the dry tears from his eyes.

"You make." He pointed at the blond. "So you name." He ordered.

Boomer smiled. "Why don't you name yourself?"

"'Cause don't have name. Don't know anything that ain't taken either. You make. You name." The purpled eyed boy ordered again. A slight pout on his face.

Boomer found it funny that the five year old dropped pronouns pertaining to himself. "Okay." He nodded. "I get it. So let's see, a name that suit you." Boomer began to think of a proper name for the purple Rowdyruff Boy.

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ Okay! Now you have some questions answered. I'm still working on a name for the boy, which is where you guys come in. So Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Phone Call

_**Good Plan, Bad Plan**_

_**Chapter 5: Phone Call**_

_**Deathy:**_ Welcome to another chapter! Here we will find out the new Rowdyruff Boy's name. Here's a heads up, he doesn't use pronouns pertaining to himself, such as 'I', 'Me', and 'Mine', but he does use pronouns pertaining to other things, like 'you', 'she', 'he', and 'them'. Thank you everyone who reviewed and suggested names. I have to say I already had a name picked out before I wrote chapter 4 and I'm surprised that Da-AWESOME-girl suggested the very same name me and my sister came up with. Are you reading our minds or something? Or this just coincidence?

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Him:** _[To Mojo Jojo on the phone; demonic voice]_ **Mojo! It's me**... _[effeminate voice]_ Him!

**Mojo Jojo:** Yes, sir! What is it?

**Him:** _[demonic]_ **You wouldn't **_**believe**_** what just happened!**

**Mojo Jojo:** The Powerpuff Girls just broke in unexpected?

**Him:** **WHAT?! How did you know?!**

**Mojo Jojo:** The same thing happened to me and Fuzzy Lumpkins. He's on the other line.

**Him:** **Well, put him on!**

_[Mojo puts Fuzzy on the line]_

**Fuzzy Lumpkins:** _[Shaking with fury]_ BUSHWHACKED IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT!

**Him:** **This is an outrage!**

**Mojo Jojo:** You are right! We are all citizens! Evil citizens, but citizens nonetheless!

**Fuzzy Lumpkins:** BIRTHDAY SUIT! _[Cries]_

**Him:** **We should complain!**

**Mojo Jojo:** But to whom?

[][][][][

"I've got it!" Boomer popped up, causing everyone to take a step back. He picked up the purple eyed boy. "Your name is Buddy!" He hugged the boy so tight that it nearly crushed his bones. "Do you like your name Buddy?"

He smiled. "Buddy likes name." He answered. "Buddy happy to have name."

"I bet you are." Boomer smiled. "Now let's introduce you to everyone."

After the children had been introduced to everyone, Professor Utonium decided that the children needed something to eat. Bubbles happily went to make breakfast.

It was only 6:30 in the morning, so the girls sat the kids down in the living room with some blocks. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that Buddy wasn't a fan of blocks. He picked up a blue block, stared at it intriguingly, then he handed the cube to Bunny, who was building a small town. The purple Rowdyruff walked over to Boomer, who was sitting on the couch.

Boomer smiled at him. "What's up Buddy? Don't you like blocks?" Buddy just stared at him. Then the 5 year old crawled in his lap. He took Boomer's arms and wrapped them around himself. Buddy laid against Boomer and closed his eyes.

"He's not very active, huh?" Butch questioned.

"He's just sleepy. It's been a busy day." Boomer stated as he brushed Buddy's hair to one side. "By the way, where's Brick?" He asked, glancing up at Butch who gulped.

"The Men in White took Brick." Butch stated as stared at his blond brother. "You really don't remember?"

"Not very well. It's all blurry." Boomer stated as he watched Buddy sleep. "So, we can't get Brick back, can we?"

"Actually," Blossom steeped forward. "The Men in White don't have Brick anymore." She stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Butch and Boomer asked in unison.

"Well, the Men in White may be the 'good guys' but even we know you guys didn't deserve that. So we went to talk to Danny Phantom, since he had more experience with the Men in White. He helped us get Brick back. But Brick's been hanging low just in case the Men in White show up again. He's been very worried about you guys too."

"So where is he?" Butch asked quickly spewing off a bunch of questions that made him sound like a real parent. "Is he safe? Is he eating properly? Is he able to bath? Is he brushing his teeth? Why hasn't he contacted us?" Buttercup came over and placed a hand on his motor mouth.

"Chill, he's fine." Buttercup stated as she took a sip of soda. "We'll call today and see if we can't go get him."

"Why can't we call him now?" Boomer asked sweetly.

"Because most people are asleep." Blossom stated.

"Oh." Boomer looked a bit sad. "Okay." He hugged Buddy close to him.

Breakfast went by uneventful. Buddy woke up to eat. Boomer ate like he hadn't eaten in years. Bunny ate like a normal little girl. Butch actually ate properly. They were actually surprised to see that the green Rowdyruff had such good manners. Buddy looked up at Boomer and decided that was the proper way to eat as he mimicked the behavior. Butch sat Buddy up straight and handed him the silverware. He showed him how to eat properly and Buddy did so. Butch nodded in approval and turned back to his plate of food. Butch looked up every few seconds to glare at Boomer. The blue 'ruff was on the other side of the table and therefore out of the green 'ruff's reach.

After breakfast, the Professor and Blossom began to clean the dishes. Bunny went back to the living room to play with the blocks. Buttercup and Bubbles went to play with her. Butch kept Buddy and Boomer in the kitchen.

"I'm going to use this wash cloth." Butch stated more then asked as he grabbed a rag from the kitchen sink. "Come here Buddy." The green eyed boy grabbed the 5 year old. He began lecturing as he washed the boy's face. "I can't believe you two. I didn't expect much from Buddy. He's only been alive for about an hour. But you Boomer? Stop struggling. I know you know how to eat properly. You used to have the best table manners out of The Rowdyruff Boys. There you're all clean, now go." Buddy rushed off to the living room. He crawled on the couch. The purple eyed Rowdyruff peeped his head over the back to watch Butch chastised Boomer. Butch began to clean Boomer's face. "I know you haven't been 100 percent these few years and that your stomach is now deciding to work, but still, I want you to behave. I don't want any trouble. I've had to be the mature one for 3 years and frankly I'm tired of it! I'm not mature enough to handle this. I'm trying and I'm failing miserably. So best behavior. Good manners. And whatever else to not get our butts kicked. That means no picking fights. Understand?"

"Yes Butch." Boomer sighed. He didn't like Butch being in charged.

"Good. You're all clean." Butch smiled. "Now go sit in the living room with Buddy and the others." He turned to Professor Utonium who was drying the last dish. "Professor, where is your laundry room?"

Blossom opened a door on the hall. She pointed to a beige basket. "Right here."

"Thanks." Butch muttered as he tossed the rag in the basket and went into the living room with the others.

When it finally reached a decent hour, Blossom grabbed the phone and dialed a number. She sat at the table as she listened to the dial tone and impatiently waited for someone to pick up the phone. Once someone picked up the phone on the other line, she answered with a polite hello.

"What do you want?" The voice on the other side asked.

"Nice to know you're in a good mood." Blossom retorted. "It's about your brothers."

"I'm up. I'm awake. My ears are willing to actually listen." The voice stated as he thumbled about on the other line. "What's up? You guys find them? Are they okay? Has Butch been picking on Boomer again?"

"Yes. They're actually sitting in our living room. They've been here since this morning."

"Why didn't they call me when they got there?" He exclaimed.

"It was like 3 in the morning. You wouldn't have answered your phone. You would have been sleeping."

"True. True. Are they okay?"

"From what we can tell, yes. They're quite eager to see you guys again." She stated.

"So am I. I have so many questions!" He stated. "I'll probably be there in a bit. If I can find clothes. I really need to do laundry. I don't remember this shirt…" He rambled on for a bit. "Listen Blossom, I'm gonna let you go."

"And what do I tell them?" She asked.

"Tell them that you called me, and I wasn't here. I want to surprise them. Bye." He stated as he hung up after Blossom said a swift bye.

Blossom looked up from the table. They were all in the living room. She walked in with a smile. "I just called him. He answered, but he told me tell you all that he didn't answer the phone. So I left a quick message." She stated.

"You really suck at lying then." Boomer laughed.

"How is he? What was he up to? Where is he? Are we going to him? Is he coming here? What's the plan?" Butch asked quickly and Buttercup came over and covered his mouth.

"He's doing well. He was sleeping when I called. I don't know where he is, he just gave us a number to call him if anything happened. I am unsure. He didn't say." The red haired girl answered.

[][][]

_**6/20/2013 Deathy:**_ I'm starting college in a few weeks! Yay! Anyway, I finally finished this chap. It's been a while. Like months it feels like. So sorry for the late update. I've been writing a lot of original work and doodling derpy things. So enjoy! Tell me what you think. Shameless plug time! You all know I love this part! This time, I'm shamelessly plugging an animation that I spent about 2 years on. It's called Ghost Prank! You can find it on youtube, and the link to the video is in my profile here. My sister, CassyG, was kind enough to do all the voices for it!


End file.
